


Sleeping Beauty

by DCWinterfell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, Hogwarts Founders Era, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCWinterfell/pseuds/DCWinterfell
Summary: Pasithea was Salazar Slytherins' sister, she was born from nothing. The abilities she had gotten from him and the Tree of Life, it wouldn't be a surprise that she was very powerful. When she's put into a long sleep, almost eternal, when the time comes and she is needed, a friend of hers comes to awake her





	1. Chapter 1

_In the beginning....  
  
_                   _Instead of ending in bloodshed...a life begins in bloodshed..._  
  
        _The child with a life bigger then any Seer could predict, and it all started with one small drop of blood._  
 _And her name was..._  
                                         **_Pasithea Slytherin_**  
  
 _Here our story starts...._  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
                   Pasithea Slytherin was the sister of one of the founders of Hogwarts, a school for Witches and Wizards.  Her brother Salazar was a cold hearted man, yet she cared for him deeply. The darkness in his heart never affected her, at least that's what she would say. It seemed she never noticed how he was and of course she didn't. Although she would soon wish she had seen it all along. Salazar wasn't all bad though, he did care for Pasithea and his best friend was Godric Gryffindor.   
                 Pasithea was born in the dead of winter, although the story of her birth is perceived to be a myth, a simple fairytale. When Salazar was young, before he became one of the most well known wizards, before the Slytherin house was born, he was lonely. In a forest where he would read beneath a tree, he wished he wasn't alone, the tree he sat under was obviously not a normal tree. Magic flowed through the roots of this tree, soon Salazar built his plan. The tree was given the name 'Life Giver' soon after, with a quick slash of his arm, blood dripped down onto a root from this tree, Life would soon bloom. The snow on the ground landed in a perfect circle around the tree, where the flowers would never die, the grass would never turn yellow and die, everything lived in the circle of the tree. Salazar waited for something to happen, his heart yearned for there to be something, anything! Soon he would fall asleep there as the minutes turned into hours, when he awoke a small child was curled up in the grass next to him. And Pasithea was born!  
         She was like any other girl, except the blood from her brother gave her the powers of a witch, and the magic from the tree, she was a little different. Yet she loved to climb trees, could speak to snakes, and read as many books as she could. Salazar took her in as a sister, they were always together, until the darkness in his heart grew. The feud grew between Godric and Salazar, it would only lead to pain for Pasithea. Salazar knew she was growing angry with him, all he could do was watch as she began to fight against him and her rebellious nature grew. Beginning to be fed up with her as she took Godric's side in most arguments, he knew what must be done. The tree of life was connected to his sister, it would move around and follow wherever she went in a certain distance, it had found a home in the Forest outside of Hogwarts. A life beginning with blood, shall end with blood. At least that's what he thought. Salazar brought Pasithea to the tree, yet she didn't recognize it right away.  
        They began to argue about Salazar's issue with muggle born witches and wizards, his anger grew with each word they spat at each other, soon his plan was set in motion, if he killed her, he would also kill the tree, with a heart it created so it shall end. His motions were quick, not quick enough for Pasithea to realize what was happening, the dagger went through her heart and hit the tree, all too quickly did the light fade from her eyes. Salazar left his sister as fast as he could, little did he know, his actions wouldn't kill her, just send her into a long sleep. The branches and the vines that had grown around the tree were quick to action, wrapping around her as quick as they could, protecting her from the outside world as the tree began to heal her. Only once would she wake up for just a few seconds, only to fall back asleep once more. The legend of Pasitheas' disappearance grew, only a few would truly know what had happened to her until she would be ready to wake up.


	2. Centuries

Years turned into decades, which quickly turned into centuries.  
         Pasithea had only awoken once, the exact moment Tom Riddle was born, the Tree of Life alerted her and for just a few seconds did she awake. When the First Wizarding War began she didn't stir, it seemed as though the tree sensed the war wasn't a great need for Pasithea's magic, the years of the war were short. Soon came a time she was beginning to be needed. Her name was in the air, as was the news of Lily and James Potter.   
      While she lay slumbering inside of the Tree of Life, an old wizard with a long white beard slowly came to Privet Drive, he lifted the Deluminator to each street light as he walked by, as he did a small tabby cat followed him closely behind, only after awhile did it alert him to her presence, "I should have suspected you would be here, Professor McGonagall." With those words, did she slowly become a human again, "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." She greeted as they began to hurry to 4 Privet Drive, "Is it true, Albus?" The professor asked him, "I am afraid so, Minerva." He responded quietly to her question. "What about the boy?" She asked, "Hagrid is bringing him." Minerva McGonagall was one of the few witches and wizards that have known the truth about Pasithea she knew very well in the years to come, the Wizard World would need her, she struggled to keep up with the older wizard's stride. "Do you think it to be wise? To trust him with something like this?" She furrowed her brows at this statement from Albus, "I would trust Hagrid with my life." He answered her just as he spoke a light from the sky shone down on them as a roaring of what sounded like an engine went through the air.  
         A bushy haired man clutched the child to his chest as he landed and quickly got off of the motorbike to greet both of the professors, "Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." He addressed them quickly, "No problems I trust." Albus spoke, "No sir, little tyke fell asleep as we were flying." Hagrid handed over the child very carefully, Minerva tried her best to convince Albus not to leave young Harry Potter here with the Dursleys, it didn't matter to her if they were family, she knew how horrid they would be. "This child will be famous, there won't be a child in our world who doesn't know his name." McGonagall told him, "Exactly, he's better off growing up away from that." Albus told her and softly placed the child on the doorstep of the home. "What about the girl?" She asked him, "Why hasn't she awoken?" Albus turned to the Professor, "When needed, Pasithea's time shall come, for now...she shall sleep." As he spoke to her, Hagrid sniffled and wiped his eyes clear of tears, "There, there Hagrid. After all, it's not really goodbye at all."  
         With a swift movement he lied a letter addressed to the Dursleys and bid goodbye to the boy, "Pasithea will awaken, when this child needs her." Albus, Hagrid, and McGonagall slowly went their own ways, with the tragedy of what had happened fresh in their minds. Yet the only thing Minerva could truly think of, was the girl sleeping in the tree.


	3. Petrified

Harry Potter got the news that he was a wizard on his eleventh birthday, by a giant knocking down his door, at least a half giant.  
        His first year at Hogwarts was an adventure, he had become part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Harry had accomplished much in his first year, but as times grew dark, Albus Dumbledore grew worried, yet he hid it quite well. His second year didn't start as well as the first, with a house elf telling him not to come to Hogwarts this year, stealing a flying car and crashing it into the Whomping Willow Tree. And let's not forget Gilderoy Lockhart, their new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. October had come quite fast for them, and soon enough it was Halloween. Harry earlier in the year had promised Nearly Headless Nick, a ghost at Hogwarts, that he would come to his death day party, as the day neared he soon came to regret that decision. "You can't refuse to go, that would be rude." Hermione Granger told him and he knew she was right, they took off towards the party which meant walking past the actual Halloween Feast. Everyone looked so happy and cheerful, where they were going, everyone was dead.  
         The first step into the party was horrible, the sound of nails dragging on a chalk board which to the ghosts at the party, was music. The stench of rotting fish was in the air and ghosts floated around the room, "My friends..." A wobbly voice called out, the trio turned to see Nearly Headless Nick in all his glory, "Welcome, I am so...pleased that you could come." With that he floated off to attend to the other guests. Harry could admit that it was a wonderful sight, each guest was a ghost, they thought it was interesting how they were the only ones alive. They walked through the party, "Careful not to walk through anybody." Ron muttered to the other two, they saw the Bloody Baron who was sitting his little corner alone, although he looked quite pleased with himself. Hermione suddenly let out a squeak and pulled on Ron's arm, "No, no, turn around." She whispered to them and attempted to pull both boys back, "I don't want to talk to Moaning Myrtle." Harry was quickly puzzled by her words, "Who?" Harry asked quickly as they began to turn in the other direction, "She haunts a toilet on the first floor in the girls bathroom." The boys stared at her, more confused then they were before, "Yes, you heard me correctly. It's always out of order, it has been for all of this year, it's been horrible." Ron was quickly distracted by a table with food on it. He ran over and much to his dismay, the only things that were there, were rotting fish, moldy cheese with hair growing on it, cakes that were blacked all around, and in the center of it all, a cake for the deathday boy!  
           They were all sick to their stomaches just looking at the food selection, all three of them agreed they would leave the food immediately, but before they could Peeves the castle's Poltergeist. He would cause trouble wherever he went and was only afraid of the Bloody Baron, that would soon change the very next day, although no one knew that yet. Peeves had called over Moaning Myrtle, made her start wailing with every word he said, he loved picking on her, although she was the easiest one to pick on. "You were making fun of me." Myrtle cried at Hermione, she in turn quickly scrambled for words, "No-honestly! I wasn't!" "It's true, she wasn't." Harry tried to help, although he failed miserably, "Don't lie to me!" The moaning ghost gasped, soon she burst into tears and fled from the dungeon, with Peeves trailing after her screaming as loud as he could, "Pimply! Pimply!" Harry didn't know how to react to that. Luckily for them, exactly after that happened, Nearly Headless Nick came to them. Soon after they were visited by a completely headless horseman, the trio didn't think they could handle one more second at this party, "I can't stand this." Ron whispered and Harry and Hermione both quickly agreed. Each of them bolted out of the dungeon as quick as their feet could carry them. Ron told them that there was most likely pudding left at the Great Hall, but Harry wasn't listening to him, no he was listening to a voice he had once heard before. " _Rip..tear...kill._ " The voice hissed, Harry stared down at the poorly lit passageway, "Harry--" Before Hermione could finish he shushed her without a second word, it slowly hissed again, "So hungry...for so long..." Ron and Hermione were left confused as he quickly followed the voice, leaving them no choice but to follow him.   
             Harry darted down the passageway, turning wherever he thought he heard the voice, " _I smell blood..._ " It quickly repeated itself, _"I smell blood..."_ He turned to exclaim that it was going to kill someone, but before he could, Hermione pointed to something behind him, "Look!" She exclaimed. The trio walked to the middle of the corridor, and in the dim light, it was clear that writing on the wall read,  
                                                          **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED**  
       
                                                                                   **ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE**  
  
             The red headed boy pointed to something hanging beneath it, "What-what is that?" Each of them got closer and heard a strange splashing sound as they did, Harry's eyes widened and the trio jumped back at the sight of Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, it was hung on the wall by it's tail, Ron told them to leave where they were, but before they could. The sound of footsteps echoed through the air, signaling that it was the end of the Halloween Feast, as the students came to the horrifying sight they tried to push to the front of the crowds to catch a glimpse, then the voice of Draco Malfoy rose above the noise, "Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next Mudbloods!" He swore with a big smirk on his pale face. Suddenly, the last voice they wanted to hear shouted from the crowds, "What! What is going on here?!" Argus Filch, the caretaker and owner of the cat, his eyes landed on the cat, and at that point Harry wanted to run and hide. "M-my cat!" He bellowed and quickly repeated himself, soon his eyes landed on Harry, who was staring at the cat with wide eyes. "You! You killed my cat! I will kill you!" Before he could get any closer to him, Albus Dumbledore's voice rang out, "Argus!" Dumbledore dragged him away from the chosen one and examined the scene. McGonagall looked to him with a stern stare, he knew it was time, our girl in the tree would return tonight. They led the trio to Lockhart's class room, Snape accused them, well at least he accused Harry. Dumbledore soon revealed that Mrs. Norris wasn't dead, just petrified, he sent the trio the bed and without another word began his way towards the Forbidden Forest. He walked to the Tree of Life that seemed to glow in the dark, "Time to wake up, Pasithea." He announced, and with those simple words...her eyes snapped open.


End file.
